He bring me back to life
by mani nova
Summary: her parents settled in America leaving her alone and cold in a big house she was bullied but promised to never hurt someone but broke it for one who saved her once.Then he intruded her life and showed her LOVE.alot of romance LATEr {discontinued}
1. her life alone

He bring me back to life

hey guys this is my first story so please don't flame me i m not that good of a writer but i will try my best and help me improving and let me know my mistakes thank you :)  
>its my last year at high school i will be studying a bit hard so update might be late so sorry about that<p>

genre: romance , friendship, drama , hurt comfort  
>please read and review<br>pairings : egoshipping  
>ikarishipping<br>contestshipping  
>ash x leaf<br>hope u like it  
>Disclaimer: its obvious i don't own Pokemon<p>

chapter 1 (her life alone)

Misty's parents were always out on business trips with her big brother Brock takeshi. They never gave a damn what happens to her just because they think she was a stupid girl.  
>Their world was their son and their business. Misty lived in Cerulean City(japan) in her huge mansion. Her family would go out on business tours for months leaving her all by herself<br>(they would come back once in a year for at most 10 days only to check on their business only). Misty drowned herself in darkness and built a wall of ice around her.  
>Now no one could reach her heart. Her parents never knew about her hidden talent and agony she was suffering . She was useless for them. Though her brother loved her but as they stared living apart<br>their bond grew weaker and shattered. When she was only 5 they settled in Pewter City (America).

Then she started going to elementary school, she was practically an intelligent child for  
>her age. At every parents teachers meeting her parents were called but they would never come saying 'they don't have time to waste on such meaningless things'. She would watch those happy<br>family from far away and envy those kids who have loving parents. The teachers would pity her but she didn't need anybody's pity. Kids started bullying her and when attempt to fight back  
>she would be beaten badly so she stopped fighting back. Every day she started coming home with several injuries.<p>

Her maids started worrying about her , one day Violet her kindest maid called her parents to tell  
>them everything about her injuries but misty stopped them saying "its pointless". She respected the maid staff at her home and they deeply loved Misty and cared for her but it wasn't enough<br>to fill the gap in her heart. She started learning martial arts when her most respected n eldest main Daisy insisted ."But Misty sama please promise me you will not fight to prove yourself you will just defend yourself".  
>Misty sighed and said "OK Daisy san i promise".<br>After learning for one month she didn't came home beaten anymore.

She would just defend herself and never beat anyone. People started picking on her more and more. when she was 8 year old one night 6 high school guys surrounded her it was raining  
>that night."Is this the girl?" one of the guy's asked. "Yes leader she is the one who beat me to bloody pulp when i was snatching money from that kid " another boy with bandage on his head and hand said.<br>Misty's sweat dropped stood there confused then asked"do i know u ?" she asked with a stoic face. The bandaged boy bewildered and yelled "how dare you brat first u beat me up then u forget me".  
>{actually she didn't beat him up she was just defending herself and the kid from his attacks and the bandage boy fell from the stairs because on his own stupidity}<br>Misty stood unfazed "i don't bother remembering useless people like u". "Now now that wasn't nice of you kid " the leader smirked. "OK guys beat her up" he started attacking her  
>she douched the attacks and deflected the punches and kicks that were thrown at her. After half an hour she started slowing down. Then a guy hit her head with a rod from behind.<br>She clutches her head tightly and fell to ground the guys smiled wickedly at her and started kicking her. After a while all the boys  
>were standing with bruises on them and were panting while Misty was lying on the ground blood surrounding her. The guys were thinking "how could someone as small as her could fight like that?"<br>Then they left leaving her on the ground.  
>She was at the verge of being shattered it started to rain heavily. She started thinking " so is this how it ends?" Then she heard some footsteps<br>coming towards her. She heard the noise of some girl rushing towards her shouting" hey are you OK?" there was worry in her voice then everything faded to black.


	2. And she met her

**He bring me back to life**

thanx for review _**NarutoNineTaleFox**_ :D thanx for motivation. BTW way sorry its not May who approached her i will reveal who it is and gray might be showing after 4 or 5 chapter but don't loose interest . ^_^ And misty lives in japan with her maid staff while her parents and brother lives in America

genre: romance , friendship, drama , hurt comfort please read and review pairings : egoshipping

ikarishipping

contestshipping

baseballshipping

hope u like it

Disclaimer: its obvious i don't own Pokemon

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 ( And she met her)<p>

8 year old Misty opened her eyes as the day broke . A shot of pain ran through her body. Then she touched her head which was bandaged now. {She looked like a half mummy}She looked around the room and asked "Where am i?" Then the memory of the night came crashing to her. She was about to leave.  
>Then she heard a girl's sweet voice it was the same voice that she heard before she blackout "so your awake. How are you feeling ? Its nice to meet you. I m Dawn. You are at my home".<br>Misty turned to see a cute little girl of her age smiling at girl had dark blue hair and dark blue was a middle class girl her house wasn't too large like hers but had a happy and comforting aura around it.  
>Misty replied in a cold but grateful voice "Thank u for helping but I have to go now"<br>The blue-nett widened her eyes "Where do you think you are going ? you are not in condition to do anywhere. Tell me your number i will inform my mom and dad they will call your parents".  
>Misty had a broken rib , a wounded head and a few deep cuts on her arms and leg.<p>

Misty then said in a cold voice "Listen I m none of your concern. I m thankful for what you have done for me but I have to go now". Before Dawn could protest Misty strike her neck not too harshly but just to knock her out . Dawn fainted & Misty snick out of the house leaving a note. [ I will pay you back for the medication tomorrow and thank you again] Misty reached the door of her huge house and rung the door bell. The door flung open revealing a worried maid named Lily with tears in her eyes. As maid saw Misty she bent down and hugged misty tightly and started crying"Oh...*sobs* Misty sama... Where have you been? we... *sobs* were so worried". The maid didn't realized about Misty's wounds until she flinched and cried out in suddenly released her gasped and asked"Misty sama...Misty sama what happened to you?" She shouted and asked the other maids to call a doctor. After a while Misty was lying in her bed with a doctor and a few worried maids beside doctor said its was very good that she was aided in time or something would have happened to her due to so much blood loss". After a month of recovery Misty was back to her cold self. She paid Dawn's family for medication at first they refused but after insisting for long they agreed.  
>After a month Misty went back to her classes {Still used to get in troubles still didn't hurt anyone but started taking precautions}<p>

One day teacher entered the class and announced the arrival of a new transferred student" Then the same girl entered the class who saved her that night and said cheerfully" Hello everyone in Dawn. Nice to meet you all".  
>Everyone in the class wanted to meet her. Then the teacher asked where do you want to sit Dawn?" Dawn searched the entire class her eyes settled on Misty and a desk vacant beside her .She pointed at the desk. Everyone in the class was shocked with her reply.{no one talked to Misty or try approach her in class because they fear her as she emitted a dark aura } She started walking towards Misty and sat in the empty desk beside her, she waved her hand towards misty smiled and whispered" hi there nice to meet you again. How are you now ? I forgot to ask but whats your name?" Misty ignored her replied coldly"i don't know you mind your own business ". Dawn felt sad but smiled and said" still the same at last time". Misty just shrugged her off.<p>

The lunch started Misty exited the room Dawn was about to call her but her class mates surrounded her started asking questions and talked to her. She made a lot of friends. Then she asked them "whats that girls name?" pointing at Misty"and why is she alone?" One of the girl said "Her name is Misty. Dawn dont go near that girl . She is not good She is creepy ,and troublemaker always gets herself into don't like people being around her " Then Dawn shrug it of and changed the topic.

Dawn befriended the whole school. At first Dawn tried to reach Misty but Misty would just whenever would get into trouble Dawn would try to protect and seeing it was dawn trying to protect would leave Misty alone . Even though fights become less and less Misty remained her cold self though something changed in her. She started caring for Dawn but never showed it. Misty and Dawn become close.

After a few years Now They were 13 years old. Since Dawn was sweet ,friendly and caring. The whole school loved her in contrast of her Misty's cold, indifferent nature the whole school feared her .{even guys}People sometimes would think how could two opposite people become so close. Misty even used to walk her home. She became protective over her since that incident.

_** FLASHBACK**_

_Now Misty n Dawn __were close friends more like sisters though Misty never showed it . Even though you are the purest person on the earth people would found a flaw in you. Thats what happened to Dawn __since become friends with almost everyone and even manage to approach Misty. Some girls were jealous of her they started hating Dawn and started bullying her __sometime they would beat her up but didn't hit her face. Dawn tell Misty anything about it because 1) the girls threatened her_

_2)she did want to cause Misty any troubles _

_This went on for about 3 years . But luckily when they were 11 years old . Misty found out about this . Misty was walking to the rooftop of the school .When she opened the door what she saw froze her on the spot and filled her with rage, anger and guilt _._guilt of letting that happen. She saw a few girls were beating Dawn. Her once long blue hair were scattered on the floor after being cut upto her shoulders(a little longer). One of the girl said "this is what you get for being so sweet , kind, nice and being friends with that bitch Misty"._

_Now the girls felt a killing dark aura from the door when they looked towards the door they saw a deadly looking Misty now they were scared to death. "How dare you ?"Misty hissed dangerously . She was about to knock them out but stopped when she heard Dawn's weak voice "M...Misty Do..don't " "But..." Dawn cut her off "Please don't" Misty rushed to her picked her up . Narrowed her eyes on girls (who paled with fear) and said with a warning tone "Announce this in the whole school bitches if anyone tried to hurt dawn I wont spare them ANY OF THEM got that?" All the girls nodded and ran away practically for their lives._

_She took Dawn to infirmary and asked her in a soft tone no one had heard before "how long? and why didnt you tell me?"_

_"Because I didnt want you to get in trouble"dawn replied._

_After a couple of weeks Dawn recovered and no one dared to hurt her again._

* * *

><p><strong>typing is such a pain in the ass sorry guys thanx for reading and please review XD<br>**


	3. breaking the promise

**He bring me back to life**

_Well neither my family nor my friends know about me writing this story except my best friend. If anyone of them found out _

_1) My family will kill me _

_2) Well my friends will never believe they think I am a tom boy coz that's what I let them believe _

_**Next chapter is where Misty meets Gary**_

_I know my story sounds more like a fantasy but can I do I m not a business student I m a science student after all._

_i know its crappy but bear with me  
><em>

_Genre: romance, friendship, drama, hurt comfort please read and review _

_Pairings: egoshipping_

_ikarishipping_

_contestshipping_

_baseballshipping_

_Hope u like it _

_Disclaimer: it's obvious I don't own Pokémon _

Chapter 3 (breaking the promise)

Though sometimes Misty envied Dawn because she had a loving family which Misty lacked but Dawn's family treated Misty like their own daughter. Unfortunately it didn't last long.

Dawn's family ended in a car crash when they were 15 & and Dawn turned lifeless but Misty couldn't see Dawn like that & bring her back to her usual self after so much effort. Misty knew she could not understand her pain but Misty loved Dawn's parents too. So she could only comfort her. For Misty it was like losing her family again.

Then Misty took Dawn in her family as her sister because Misty's family settled in America when Misty was 8 so it was no problem for her since she was 15 just a year ago she found out that that her late grandfather had left a big company for Misty him and even her parents didn't know about it. Since she had a rather sharp brain she started running the company by herself without anyone's knowledge. She told this to only her maids and Dawn. They were worried at first but then approved. She was really doing a great job. She is now CEO of _'Waterflower corporations'_ under the name '_Mist Waterflower'. _Only her manager and lawyer knew about her true identity. The company had now spread its many branches around the world just in one year. And her business staff really respected her for her achievement. (Her staff didn't knew her true identity)

After a year Dawn get over her grief and moved on. 2 new transferred students arrived to the school May and leaf they befriended Dawn those three became very close friends. Though Misty talked much but her actions spoke for her to let them know that she considered them good friend she appreciated their effort to help and support Dawn.

One day Misty was walking along the corridor of the school, she heard some noise from a class.

"Ok guys tell me who the strongest fighter of this school is".

"It's a girl".

"hahaha are you kidding me".

"No I m not the whole school fears her".

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Misty Takeshi.

She is in 11th grade but she won't fight you without a reason."

"I will give her a reason what's her weakness?"

"Remember that girl Dawn & her 2 friends"

"Yeah what about them?"

"If you hurt any of them she won't tolerate it."

"Now I have got a reason".

Then the door of the classroom flung open revealing a fiery Misty. All the guys looked at her few terrified and few of them with interest.

"Now who might you be sweetheart?" The leader of the group said.

"It's her" the other boy replied.

"So it's you the famous Misty Takeshi the whole school fears" the leader smirked.

"Stay away from them." Misty hissed with anger.

"Oh why should I? If I do you won't fight me the other ways are you?"

"I will never do that get that in your thick skull."

"So as you wish I will…."

"Fine" she cut him off.

_**And with that one word she broke her promise that she made with Daisy.**_

" But if I win I don't wanna see your face ever again got that?" Misty said with a matter of fact tone.

"And if I win you will be my slave forever." The guy replied.

"Deal" Misty replied. "Alright tomorrow after school in the school ground" the guy said. Misty Just nodded and left for home.

**At home**

"How was your day Misty-sama?" Lily her maid asked.

"It was fine" she replied with a stoic expression.

"Where is Dawn?"She asked. "She is up stairs with May-sama and leaf sama. They are waiting for you to have their lunch together with you" the maid replied.

"Tell them I won't be able to accompany them. I have a meeting to attend. I will be late tonight so don't bother wait for me and prepare rooms for our guests they will be staying here for a month since their parents are out of country & I have already taken permission from their parents."

"Yes Misty sama". Maid nodded and thought 'why are you detaching yourself from them Misty-sama.'

Misty gave her a rare smile as if she read her thoughts "Don't worry about me Lily-san" & left for the company after changing.

After a while lily went to Dawn's room and knocked the door. Dawn, Leaf & May were having fun after hearing the knock Dawn ran towards the door hoping to see Misty but tripped on her own foot & fell. Maid rushed to the room after hearing the loud thud.

"Are you ok Dawn sama?" Dawn laughed slyly & replied with a disappointment of not seeing Misty "yes lily san".

She helped her up after looking at her disappointed face she felt bad for her but delivered Misty's message. Dawn yelled by mistake " Whaaaaatttt! She left".

May asked "Did she had her lunch?"

"yes" maid lied as she was told to. Then they went to have their lunch.

In _'Waterflower corporations' _Misty finished the meeting. Now sitting in her office thinking about what will happen tomorrow_. _She sighed. 'I think I should isolate myself from them. It will only bring them trouble. It's for the best.'

_**At midnight in the mansion**_

Dawn was waiting in hall for Misty to return it was mid night. Every one already had their supper. Leaf was taking a shower and May already dosed off.

The eldest maid daisy came and said "Dont worry Dawn samamisty sama is alright she just called to say that she will be late so you should sleep"

Dawn nodded reluctantly and went to her room. Leaf came to the maid and asked " Daisy san don't you think Misty is stressing herself a lot?"

Daisy nodded and said "This is the way she is" Then leaf went back to her room with a look of understanding.

Next day misty left for school early in the morning. School ended in a blur she asked her 3 friends to go home without her since she had some _**work**_ she had to take care of.

Misty reached the school ground she saw the guys from the other day waiting for her. "Are you ready?" the guy asked. She nodded with an in different face. After about 15 minutes of fight she was panting heavily with many injuries on her left arm and legs she managed to avoid hits on her face & the guys were lying on the ground bloody beaten. She gave them a warning look and left them without a word. She went to the girls changing room treated her wounds changed into a full sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans and left for home.

And as time passed Misty detached herself from the other 3 girls but still kept an eye on them from afar without them knowing for their safety. No one bothered 3 of them again and Misty used to get involved in lots of fights to protect them without their knowledge. Now Dawn, May and Leaf had entire school with them and Misty was all alone though the difference was now she had someone to protect.

The 3 girls started dating the 3 most popular boys in the school. Dawn started dating Paul, May drew & leaf started dating Ash. And since Misty knew the guys were nice , caring and protective they will never the girls even if their life depends on it. So she didn't have to worry about girls so she drowned herself in work.

Its been a year since she broke her promise now they were in their 3rd year of high day her manager came to her and informed her of something.

Misty:" What is it manager Rudy?"

Rudy: "Mam tomorrow you have appointments with an important client".

Misty:"who?"

Rudy:"The oak's". Misty nodded.

Misty: "anything else?"

Rudy: "No mam". Then he exited her office.

Misty sighed as her manager left her cabin.

* * *

><p><em><strong> i know it sucks but next chapter bhuwahahaha...<strong>_

_**sorry i have changed it slightly in the end. R&R  
><strong>_


	4. when we met

**He bring me back to life**

_Man I m so excited I enjoyed writing this chapter *smirks evilly* Misty meets Gary in this chapter._

_i don't know why problems find their way to me *sigh*  
><em>

_So enjoy guys R&R_

**_WhatWhat123_**

_**NarutoNineTaleFox** _

_Genre: romance, friendship, drama, hurt comfort please read and review _

_Pairings: egoshipping_

_ikarishipping_

_contestshipping_

_baseballshipping_

_Hope u like it _

_Disclaimer: it's obvious I don't own Pokemon. _

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 4 (when we met)<strong>

Next morning Misty left for school early in the morning like always. But unfortunately trouble always find its way to her. A few guys were leaning against the school gate like waiting for her only. She was about to enter the gate but one of the guys stopped her.

Then Misty asked in an irritated tone "Who are u and What do u want?"

The guy replied with a smirk"we want revenge"

Misty sweat dropped she thought ' do i know them?' "why?"

The guy grimaced " you don't remember you beat me up and insulted me in front of the whole campus last week"

Misty looked at him with concentration and tried to remember but didn't get any clue.

The guy took it the wrong way and said "now i think you remembered..."

But was cut off by her " i did?..." with a confused look.

the guy looked at her dumbfounded . "Why you bitch messing with me"

Misty was still confused but said "listen i don't have time to play with you guys right now so step aside will ya?" in a bored tone.

'why do always i have to get in trouble'

"No way not without a fight" the guy replied.

"Fine but not now after school" Misty said frustrated.

"Deal" the guy grinned with confidence and misty left.

"i will make you pay Misty Takeshi"

It was lunch break. Misty and the 3 girls and their boy friends and chatting happily were sitting in the cafeteria much to their surprise normally Misty would prefer to eat alone under the sakura tree behind the school building since no one would go there except her and no one knows bout it . No one dared to come near the three girls during lunch not even for a friendly chat since every one was scared of Misty or hated her. Everyday many girls will have lunch with the them because Misty was not around.

Misty suddenly asked the girls "did i beat up some one last week?"

Girls looked at her confused and Dawn asked "you don't remember?"

Misty replied "no i don't keep record of useless people i beat but why did i beat him up?"

Leaf replied "you not only beat him up but practically insulted him in front of whole campus his face was epic"

Girls chuckled their boyfriends looked at them confused then DREW asked "but why she did that?"

All the girls stopped laughing looked down. But May hesitantly answered. "H..He tried to h..harass me"

"He what! and you didn't even bother telling me" Drew asked her with an angered and hurt expression.

Then misty remembered and said "calm down buddy you were not in the city last week remember?"

Then Drew realized then apologized to May for not being their for her and hugged her except for Misty every one smiled at them. Then Drew thanked Misty with a smile for saving May She just nodded and stood up for leaving.

"where are you going Misty?" Dawn asked. Misty looked at her and said "i m full"and left.

School ended scarcely.

Those guys were waiting for her in the school ground. 'idiots' she thought.(i m too lazy to write a fight scene sorry)After the fight of about 15 minutes the guys were curled in the form of balls and was having just some cuts and bruises on her limbs no hits on her face changed her clothes in the changing room and left for her office.

She was wearing a pair of black jeans a black half t shirt and a black hoody over it and bound her hair in a pony not even a lock on her face it made her look a little mature So that no one could recognize her easily. When she entered the company building everyone greeted her she replied with a nod. Her manager reached her while she was heading to her room and said "mam the clients are here. The CEO of the oaks company is here for the meeting. HE is waiting for you in ..." before he could say any further she shut the door of her room in his face. "...your room" He finished and sighed 'whats with her today something must have happened" but suddenly pushed his doubts away and left.

It was dark in the room ."Damn that was hell of a day" she said. She flinched while removing the hoody jacket revealing her cuts and bruises. She didn't sensed the presence of someone until it voiced out "How did you get those?" Surprised by someones presence she turned around to see a handsome man of some what her age or 1or 2 year older. With Chocolate brown spiky hair and emerald green eyes darker shade then hers. Tan skin well built body . He was tall an towered over her by 4 to 5 inches. And was really gorgeous. Her eyes locked with his. Gary was thinking the same thing that how gorgeous she looked with her slender body beautiful face long orange hair that come upto her waist. Beautiful sea green got a sudden urge to tug that band of her hair and run his fingers through them.

First Misty came to her senses an replied "Who might you be and what are you doing here?" She went towards the sink and started cleaning her cuts with a clean towel. The guy looked at her impressed that she was not bothered by his presence in the room alone. She has a strong aura around her filled with confidence and as if she can crush anyone. Ignoring that he walked towards her silently stood behind her and took the towel from her hand. Towering her petite body with his taller one bent to her ear and whispered in a husky voice ."let me help you first." His breath still on her heck sending shots of shiver down her spine. She froze on her then led her to the bed & started cleaning her wounds. While Misty was thinking.' The aura around this guy is so dominating even more dominating then mine as if i cant even resist him. Like taking his orders without a Resistance is natural. Making even the king of hell to surrender before him so powerful' .

Then she came back to her senses and asked again narrowing her eyes" who are you & why are you here?" Still unable to take her hands guy chuckled and said " i think you manager didn't tell you. I m Gary Oak CEO of the Oaks corps. Here for a meeting with your company" Her eyes widen. Then Gary smirked. ( actually she was thinking it might be an old geezer. and Gary was a thief) She nodded and said "Thanks for help but i can do it by my can wait in my office Mr Oak." She snatched the towel from him.

Gary leaned closer to her and said " Aww cant i stay here with you?"

She said in a monotone "no you cant so leave **Please**." Irritated by him.

Gary pulled her down to him and pecked her on her lips "thanks" and left the room.

Misty froze for the second time it was unexpected but then yelled "Come back here you pervert"

But Gary had already left.

While Gary was thinking with a smirk 'Hmm.. this is going to be interesting'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok guys hope you like it My pre board exams are up so the next update might be before Christmas . Wish me luck for the exams.<em>**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS ^^  
>wish me luck for the exams <em>**

**_see you guys later_**

_**PLEASE don't forget to R&R =_='**  
><em>


	5. are you hungry?

**Thank you for your support.**

**NarutoNineTaleFox **

** Mizuki hikari **

**ichirukes**

**This is an apology chapter for not updating in a year . But i had to coop up with my exams which ended today. So guys sorry about that but i hope you TRY to like this chapter. I know i m not that good at it but please be with me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After making herself presentable she left for the meeting. She was wearing a pair of black pencil jeans, a long sleeved white shirt with a black blazer over it. Her long orange hair tied in a high pony tail and a pair of glasses. Rudy came to her with the file required for the meeting and followed her. When she entered the room she saw all the members of the board and client were present . She grimaced at the sight of Gray who smirked in return. Then ignored him and looked at the clock she was right on time. She was a punctual one. She walked over to her place."Good evening ladies and gentlemen..." and the meeting started. She gave her presentation very gracefully with confidence. Everybody was impressed with her explanation. During the whole presentation Gary was staring at her . It took all her might to not snap his neck and ignore the very existence of him.<p>

After an hour meeting ended everyone left except for Gary and Misty.

"Is there something you need from me Mr. Oak?" Misty asked coldly.

" well yes first i m impressed with you... Ah I mean your presentation." Gary replied with a smirk.

"Thank you" She replied.

"Its alright i think we are going to get along well and make this project a success _together_" He said.

"Sure"

"And please call me Gary and I can call you misty right?"He asked with a widening smirk.

"Well sure" She replied hiding her irritation She so badly wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Can we have a dinner tonight?" He asked out of the blue.

"The offer is tempting but i m sorry i have a very busy schedule . If that's it I shall take my leave then." she replied and walked out of the room.

While Gary was surprised with her reply.

No girl has ever turned him down. Girls are always ready to die for his looks, money,charm and attention. First time in his life he has ever met someone who caught his attention without even asking for it and he wanted her even more now. She was everything any guy would die for except for her cold behavior. After sometime he also left.

* * *

><p>Misty was doing some paper work. She heard someone knock on the door.<p>

"Come in" she ordered.

"Mam you called for me?" Rudy entered her cabin.

"Yes i have some thing to talk to you about." She said.

"Please take a seat."He did what he was told.

"I will be taking an entrance exam to get in Cerulean university. So I won't be able to come to office." She continued.

"But isn't it your third year a high school? then why are you applying for the university?" He asked.

"Well don't question me. It is none of your concern. Any ways i want you to lead the project during my absence."She said coldly.

"yes sorry mam" He looked down.

"Its OK if there is any problem look after it & i don't want want any business matter at home. But if its something serious you can call me."

"am i clear to you " She asked.

"Yes" he nodded.

"For how long will you be absent?" He asked.

"For about a week from tomorrow onwards." She replied.

"you may go now" Rudy exited the cabin.

While Misty was reading some file. She heard some squealing women outside. So she went outside to check it she looked at the scene before her , she was mentally horrified. The female workers of her company were surrounding the jerk who just kissed her few hours bastard was smiling at them and they were fawning over him. She was really furious. But she summoned whatever the control she had left over herself. She cleared her throat and said in a threatening tone.

"You all got 5 seconds to get back to your job or else to your home forever."

All the women & Gary looked at her and when the realized what their boss announced they practically ran to their places as if their life depends on it. After getting a satisfying response from the workers she turned to glare at Gary.

"Gary Oak I would appreciate if you play your flirting game after working hours." She said angrily.

"Well don't be mad princess I was not flirting with them because you are my beloved" He said with a husky voice and a smile on his face.

Misty's blood was boiling after hearing the the statement.

"How sweeeeeeeeeeeeet!"all the women cried in delight.

Misty glared at them and they shut up. Everyone shiver as they could feel the temperature dangerously drop and went back to their work quietly.

"well see you girls after working hours." He winked at them and left.

Many girls squealed in excitement, many turned red and many fainted. Misty glared at them again which can even make a devil cry._' I think if i continue stay in his company my facial expression will permanently become like this '_ she thought. They started working again as they were scared out of their wits. They had never seen her this angry in their whole working career. They knew nothing about her. She was not much frank but they sincerely respected was was cold from outside but from inside she was a kind person. She was the person who never loose her calm even in the worst situation. She was not the right person to get on her bad side. To world she was a cold hearted business women with a killing instinct. But seeing her angry was something new and a little amusing to them.

* * *

><p>After a few hours. It was 11:00 pm at night . Everyone has left since working hours were over except Misty She was still working. She thought she was alone in the building. Then she heard the sound of some foot steps behind the door of her cabin."Who is it?" misty asked with a demanding voice. She didn't get any reply. She kept her guard on and asked again but more forcefully this time. " Who is it? Its the last warning reply me." She met with a silence. She was getting angrier with every passing second. She was about to stand up. But then she heard the door opening and a familiar voice." Ah temper, temper my beloved" Gary entered with a ice cream box in his hands.<p>

"What are you doing here at this hour. Its late at night." She asked irritated because of the interruption.

"Well I had some work to finish so I stayed." It was half truth. He wanted to know more about her and spent some time with her.

"What about you _Mist_?"

She was annoyed with the new nick name but didn't show it. though Gary smirked as if he can read her thoughts.

"Did you have your dinner?" He asked.

"Yes" She replied immediately in hope he will leave after that but she was wrong.

"Well lets eat some ice cream" He asked again.

"No thank you"

"Come on mist its delicious you know."He sat on the chair in front of her table.

"Well thank you .I'm full & you should leave now its really late"She said.

"Well ain't I suppose to say that line since you are the girl here. I will leave if you eat the ice cream."

"I said I m fi..." Before she could finish Gary lean forward and shoved a spoon of ice cream in her mouth. Misty was so shocked that she didn't realized that a trail of ice cream went down from the corner of her mouth.

She recovered from the shock and yelled at him"which part of _'I don't want it_' you don't understand."Gary Shrug her off pointed at at the ice cream on her mouth but she didn't understand asked confused"what.." So Gary thought of helping her a little.

He bent a little more forward his hot breath was on her cheek and licked the remaining ice cream from the corner of her mouth and went back to his chair.

"Delicious" He smirked satisfied.

Misty was frozen to her spot with the loss of words After a few seconds her brain started functioning and her eyes widened.

"What the hell Oak?" She was beyond before she could speak further.

" Good night Mist see you soon and you should go home too" And he left but outside he could hear her scream clearly

"Oak you pervert" And he laughed.

* * *

><p><strong> There is going to be some ikarishipping ,contest shipping with a lot of egoshipping in next chapter . And guys no leaf x ash anymore. I m not really into that couple.<strong>

**Next chapter will be up in 2 or 3 days since i m free now.  
><strong>

**Please keep reading.**

**Guys please read and review.**

**Please let me know if there are some mistakes.  
><strong>


	6. Party and the Savior

**He bring me back to life**

**I m sorry again. But it cant be helped since i was ill. guys i think will use less ash x leaf pair here. i really m not into those guys. But this chapter is going to have ikarishipping and contest shipping and egoshipping .**

**Thank you PIKA- i will try my best.  
><strong>

**This will always be a T rated fic.  
><strong>

**_Disclaimer: it's obvious I don't own Pokemon._**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 6 ( Party and the Savior)<strong>

Gary was looking for Misty everywhere in _Waterflower corporations_ building. But he couldn't find her. He had to discuss some official matters with her. But she didn't appear that day. He came back next day in hope of seeing her and getting over with the work. Now it's been 4 days and she was nowhere to be found and even he went to Rudy and asked him where she was. Rudy look at him and replied "she is off for one week because of some personal matters. Is there some you need help with I can help you out"

"Well thank you Mr. Rudy but this matter is urgent it shell be discussed in her presence. Is there any way to contact her address or contact no?"

"Sir Miss Waterflower doesn't appreciate Professional work at home but i can give you her phone no."

"Thank you" Gary grinned at him took the number and left.

Next day Gary called Misty. Misty's phone was ringing. Misty was sitting in the dining hall and having her breakfast with. She had left the phone in her bed was on her was to the dining hall while mumbling to herself "I m late, I m late. Oh no" She was passing by Misty's room She heard ring tone of Misty's phone So she entered the room and picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hello is this Misty speaking?"

"No this is the sister..." "DAWN, MAY GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE RIGHT AWAY" she heard Misty yelled from down stairs. She was so loud even Gary could hear her over phone and sweat dropped.

"COMING" both Dawn and May replied in union. "Please wait I will bring the phone to her"

"Please do thank u" and Dawn run to Misty. And saw May and Misty were already on the table May smirking at her.

"Hikari what got you so late?"Misty looked at her firmly.

Dawn started sweating.

"Well...umm...uh your call sis " she gave the phone to Misty nervously. Misty took the phone "who is it?"

"I didn't get to ask his name"

"OK take your place, start eating and thanks".

She did as she was told releasing her breath.

"Hello misty Waterflower speaking"

"Hey mist its Gary"

Now her mood was spoiled she remembered the events from the other day. Other two girls could see Misty's vain was popping out of her head They have never seen her this angry.

"What do you want Oak?"

"Nothing just a kiss"

"What!"She practically gave out a hollow roar.

She heard chuckle form other side of the phone. She turned to see May and Dawn is having a concerned look on their faces. So she lowered her voice and got out of the room.

"If that what you want call your fan club not me. OK then bye" "hey ... hey... hey ... wait I was just kidding alright. The reason I called you is because there are some hindrance in the completion of project , we need to discuss it . "

"Fine I will be at your office after two days" Misty said with a sigh.

"yes and it must be sorted as soon as possible" Gary said in professional tone.

"It may cause delay in project" he continued.

"Alright" Misty replied.

"OK then good bye honey" Gary said a smirk.

"Oak you bas..." he hung up.

'Man this guy is so frustrating.' she thought.

'How much I love to push her buttons' Gary chuckled. Her reactions are interesting after all.

* * *

><p>Misty went back to the dining table. May and Dawn were waiting for her "Is everything alright Kasumi?" asked Dawn. Misty was startled by hearing that name after so long. 'Kasumi was the name given to her by Dawn's parents they called her Kasumi She loved that name more than Misty as if it was her birth name though both the name means the same because the name Misty was given to her out hatred of Kasumi was giver to the out of love and care. But ever since Dawn's parents died no one called her by that name except dawn but only in few situations such as this one when she was worried. May waved her hand in front of Misty's face with concern."Misty?"<p>

"Yeah everything is fine don't worry. Have you guys prepared for your new semester? Your classes will start from Monday."

"Yep everything is prepared. But I do not understand why are you skipping this is our last year at high school you should it." May chirped.

"Don't bother yourselves with useless things" misty replied with a stoic face. "Either way i m done here so I m off"

"Wait Misty" May suddenly bust out. Misty turned to look at her. "What?" she asked.

"Well ...umm... Y... you see..." Dawn stammer. Misty raised a fine brow.

"I m listening."Misty stared at her intensely. Dawn became more and more nervous under her stare fidgeting with her finger looking down.

'"oh come on mist cut her some slack she looks like she is about to die your stare" May retaliated with an annoyed expression and both her hands on her hips like a mother scolding a child. Misty sighed " OK I m sorry what is it?"

"Well ...You see a party is going to be held by the students tonight to celebrate the start of new semester and we were invited as well. So ..." Dawn hesitated

"So..." May hesitated

"So want me to permit you to attend it right?"

Misty knew all the students are invited except her because they all feared and detested her. Dawn always took her side. Misty loved dawn like her sister because dawn is a worrywart. Dawn and May they didn't wanted to go but drew and Paul pleaded them to come with them. Since Leaf and Ash won't be attending. Since Leaf is on a family outing for a week. And Ash is helping out his mother with her work.

Misty being Misty really had no interest in attending these crappy parties even if she was invited. And she didn't even have the time to waste on the stupid things. She didn't even attended business parties very few. That's why the world knows about Misty Waterflower but only few people have seen her.

" y..yeah" Dawn and may looked down with guilt.

"Well you guys are big enough to make your own decisions. You don't need to ask your choice you want to go or not"  
>Other two girls looked at hr surprised. Misty had a lot of work to do so she started to walk away other 2 girls jumped at her and hugged her from behind their eyes water with happiness misty was a bit surprised by their sudden reaction and hide the small blush that crept on her cheeks.<p>

"But i want you back before no alcohols or you will have to sleep outside you got me?" Both nodded." And don't you dare get in trouble" Misty warned them.

"Of course thank you Kasumi/Misty" both exclaimed in excitement.

"I assume you're good for nothing boyfriend are coming as well right?"Misty asked making dawn blush.

"Yeah" may reply.

"Tell them if anything goes wrong then it will be their head and my sword" she said with a smug look.

"Yes mom...er...I mean madam." both the girls giggled.

"Hey cut the drama and can you let me go now? I have t go you know." Misty said.

"Oh sorry" the two happy go lucky girls released them and with that Misty left.

"Hey dawn lets tell Leaf about it then let's go to shopping" May jumped up and down with excitement.

"Sure lets go" Dawn replied with the same energy.

* * *

><p>Now it was 7:00 pm in the evening Drew and Paul were suppose to pick them up.<p>

Dawn and May were waiting for them in dawn's room with maids helping them getting ready and music. While Misty was working on her laptop in the hall.

Dawn was wearing a blue cocktail gown which reached just above her knees there was a silver ribbon on her waist. A platinum necklace which are given to her by Paul on valentine day and a platinum wrist watch given to her by misty on her birthday. A light make up all thanks to the three maids. Her hair was down with a butterfly clip side of her head. And last but not the least silver high heels. She was looking stunning.

May was wearing a strapless red dress which reached above her knees with a bow on the side of her waist. She was wearing a gold diamond chain necklace given by Drew and a golden bracelet given by her parents. Her hairs were tied behind by a clutcher a few strands shaping her face and was also wearing a pair of black gold stiletto high **heels**.

The door bell rang. "Lilly san open the door please." Misty called but got no response. The bell rang again and again. "Violet san someone's at door" she called again but again met with silence the door bell rung again and again. 'Argh... It seems like I have to open the door" riiiiinnnnggggg. "Stop it I m coming damn it." she yelled opened the door and saw Drew was standing there. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, white shirt and a black blazer over it .He had a pair of black shoes on. His hair were messy" Looking good are we ' Misty smirked. Drew replied flipping his hair 'that's Drew for you" "You're not looking half bad yourself." He smirked back. She shrugged him off " come in Romeo I will call your Juliet.

Misty was wearing cream colored spaghetti top with an unbuttoned long sleeved white shirt over a pair of blue jeans shorts. Drew saw some faint blue black marks on her legs but ignored went upstairs and knocked Dawn's room's door " May it's your call your lover boy's here to pick you up" and with that she went back to work but instead of working in hall she went to the kitchen dining table. Inside Dawn's room Dawn and the two maids daisy and violet gave May a thumbs up. May smiled at them with gratitude and left.

"clack clack clack" Drew heard some footsteps and turned to look towards the stairs and saw a figure approaching Tsavorite eyes clashed with May's Sapphire ones. He was so lost in her eyes that he didn't even know when she reached eyes scanned her up and down. May blushed 'He looks so handsome' then said with a smug look "like what you see huh?" A wicked smirk spread over his handsome features he bent down to her ears his warm breath on her cheeks and whispered "you look stunning" and then kissed ear. May was looking like a red garnet her dress was red and she herself turned red. She becomes more and more nervous. The green haired guy chuckled at her. He wrapped his hands around her and engaged her in a passionate kiss on her lips. May's hands rested on his chest and she returned the kiss with same passion. "Getting impatient are we" he said playfully between the kiss. "Oh shut up Mr. Arrogant" she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer and then something unexpected happened. May bite his lips playfully and pulled away giggling. "ow.. What was that for" Drew stumbled back. "It was a punishment for interrupting something important."She said proudly. "Fine now let's go then" drew took her hand and guided her toward his black and red porsche turbo. "Wow "was the only word that escaped May's mouth. Drew smiled let her in get to his place and drove off.

After the door bell rang again. Misty sighed leaving her laptop on the dining table ' Just great someone can't even work in peace. 'She was irritated but didn't show it and opened the met Paul wearing a black t-shirt, a white jacket over it, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. His violet hair were held back giving him slight sexy look. Girls die for his Drew's and Ash's attention. "Come in I will inform Dawn" Misty said formally. He nodded and went off to call her. "Dawn Paul is here" Misty called Dawn from outside of her room. "Coming" she got the reply and went back to the work. Inside Daisy and violet wished her luck. Dawn hugged them both happily and exited the room.

Paul was waiting for dawn in the hall. Then somebody tapped his shoulders. He turned around to be introduced by a beautiful young girl. As his eyes set on her, he was enchanted by her beauty "Dawn" he called her name. Dawn blushed furiously. "Uhh... Hi Paul" She said got a sudden urge to kiss her. His limbs started to move on their own accord. He took a step forward in a swift movement he pulled her by her waist and kissed her the action was so sudden that she didn't get the time to react. After a few seconds she realized, closed her eyes slowly. Wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They broke apart panting for air. He led her to his black BMW and they took off.

"hohohoho..."" What are you doing with a video camera Lily-san "Lily fell on the floor from the unexpected call. She saw Misty was standing in front of her with a raised brow. "Oh nothing Kasumi sama just capturing some beautiful memories."Lily stood up laughing like crazy and walked away. 'Or capturing a way to torture them. Thank goodness I m not them.' Misty thought with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the respective cars both the girls were thinking 'I wonder why did I felt goose bumps in the hall'

* * *

><p>After some time Paul and Dawn reached their and May were already there. May was waving her hands towards them. Dawn spotted them and the couple made their way to the other duo. The four of them were now sitting on a table having four chairs around it. The two couples were center of attraction. The grand hall was decorated with lights the music was in its full on. Many were dancing on the dance floor. Some were drinking, enjoying themselves. Some were making out in the darkest corners of the room. Dawn and May felt a bit out of place. Many girls were trying to get Drew's and Paul's attentions while both of them cannot get their eyes off their girlfriends.<p>

After sometime a slutty looking waitress came to their and gave both the guys a seductive smile.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She said in a dirty manner.

Paul just ignored her.

Drew didn't even give her a glance and said" Please bring us 4 cold drinks." The 2 girls felt a bit uneasy.

"Sure" Waitress replied sweetly batting her eye lashes and left. The four of them started talking about the waitress came top 4 buttons of her shirt were open. She kept the drink in front of the 2 guys and ignored the girls.

She leaned in to show some more cleavage and asked "Can I do anything else for you?" Both the guys gave her a disgusting look.

May had enough of it and retaliated "Sure you can leave"?

Waitress narrowed her eyes at the brunette and snapped at her "I m not talking to you. So where were we?" She turned to the guys.

"Do what she said" Drew replied irritated.

"What?"Waitress was shocked.

"Get lost" Paul replied now annoyed.

"Oh come on guys what do you guys see in them I m better than them."She tried harder to seduce them.

"Get out of my sight within next 5 second or you will regret it."Paul hissed coldly sending shiver down waitress's spine.

And she left cursing the 2 girls. After a while the 2 couples started dancing. It's only been 3 hours now Paul got a call. He excused himself.

10 minutes later he returned and told the girls in an apologetic manner "we are very sorry I and drew have to leave its urgent let us drop you home first"

Dawn suddenly replied "It's OK Paul and you guys should attend your matter first"

Then May said "yeah me and dawn will go home on our own".

"But we can't let you go home alone at night" Drew emphasized.

"It's alright Drew we will call a cab don't worry and go" May smiles at her boyfriend.

"Alright" Paul sighed.

They knew their girlfriends can be stubborn as hell at times. So they kissed their girls and left giving them a last were a bit disappointed but eventually went back to the party.

Somewhere in the party."Give these drinks to those girls" a woman pointed at 2 girls and smirked. 'You two are so going to pay for that' the women thought wickedly.

While May and Dawn were talking to each other a waiter approached them and handed them drinks (of course soft drinks). They thanked him. They drank the content in the glasses.

* * *

><p>Two hours later party ended. It was 12:00 had already friends were the last ones to exit since a friend asked them to help her with something. It was really dark. They tried to call for cabs but signal problem and now they can't even call Misty knowing she will worry. All of a sudden they started feeling dizzy. They approached the main road.<p>

"Where do you think you are going?" May and dawn turned to look at the direction from where the voice came from. There was the waitress from earlier and 5 guys behind her.

"What do you mean by that obviously we are going home." Dawn said still feeling dizzy.

"Well well bitches I mean you cannot get away after humiliating me."Waitress yelled.

"What we didn't do anything to you" May voice out.

But the woman just laughed and ordered "Break them" and left.

The five guys started advancing towards Dawn and May. Those two were terrified and their dizziness didn't even allow them to run.

* * *

><p>At the mansion Misty was pacing back and forth. It's been over 12:00pm and the girls were not home yet. Two hours ago she got a call from Drew who told her everything about them leaving earlier and May and Dawns stay. She tried calling four of them but they were unreachable. She started worrying. Maids were also awake and worried. "I will punish them. She thought.<p>

(With Dawn and May)

One of the guys slapped Dawn hard. She fell from the impact. May run to help her. "Dawn are you alright?"

Dawn tried to stand up but dizziness caught both of guys reached them and held both the girl's hands the squirm in their touch. The other three started touching, groping them inappropriately and even hit them if they tried to struggle too much. Girls screamed and cried for help but unfortunately the road was empty at this hour of night. "No please lets go" Dawn sobbed. The delinquent just laughed at their helplessness. They were about to rip their dresses off out of sudden they heard horn and screeching of a car. All of them looked at its direction. Next minute its flash light of the car was directly at them. They covered their eyes to keep themselves from blinding.

"Hey get the hell out of here." one of the 5 guys yelled.

There door of the luxury car opened.

A handsome man with spiky brown hair stepped out of the car.

"Well didn't your parents taught you molesting girls is a bad habit." The man apparently was annoyed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Get lost don't butt in our business or you will end up in the hospital." other guy warned the newly arrived man.

"Is that so?" the man said in a monotone looking at them as if they were a bunch of runaway from a mental asylum.

"you know once a great man said 'women are like delicate flowers which are meant to be felt , smelled and protected not to be crushed or ruined.'" the man walked ahead and leaned on the front of his car crossing his hands over his chest.

"Everyone have different thinking you like to protect and we like to destroy." All the guys started laughing.

"I m asking you nicely please let them go then I will let you pass without any harm." man said as calmly as possible.

"go away you brat or you want to die"

"I see so you won't let them go" The man heaved.

"No" they all laughed.

"Fine scratches that and you brought it upon yourself."

"Why youuuu... bastard"

A guy advanced towards the spiky haired man with a punch, but he easily caught his fist without even bulging an inch, crushed his fist like it was tomato. He guy screamed in pain and dropped to his knees, suddenly his companion threw a kick at the mysterious man but was blocked with by the free hand of that man and received a kick on his jaw. Everyone could hear a cracking sound. Then the remaining three guys left the girls and charged at their attacker from three different directions but ended up punching and kicking the each other and smashing the car's wind shield. They all stumbled back. They cannot believe how swiftly the man was in douching their every move. One of them turned just to be punched to be square in face and knocked out. Suddenly out of the blue a sweep kick came making two of them fall on their butts "THUD" groaning and rubbing their abused spot. The guy with the sour fist was picked up and then smashed on a street light so hard that his head started bleeding. Fight continued next 2 minutes. All the 5 delinquents were lying on the road either moaning in pain or knocked out.

The handsome man wiped the imaginary sweat dramatically. He heard some sobs his attention went to that direction. He looked at the two girls who were hugging each other and crying. He walked towards them carefully not to startle them with sympathy in his eyes.

He slowly sat on his knees and asked "Are you two alright?" He extended his hand to comfort them but when he saw them move away from him, then thought against it and retreat his hand back and stood up.

"Hey relax it's alright I m here to help" he tried not to scare them further.

"y..yes n..no h..harm is d..do..done." Dawn replied trying to calm herself and her friend.

"where do you guys live I will drop you. Is that OK?" He asked.

Dawn nodded and thanked him. Girls tried to stand up but felt dizzy because the effect drugs but swayed on their feet.

The guy looked at them from the corner of his eyes called his driver to help them.

They led them to his car then he called the ambulance and the police.

* * *

><p>At the Mansion the door bell ran towards the huge door and opened it.<p>

"Where the hell ..."She stopped, looking at who was before her.

"Oak / Misty" both Gary and Misty were shocked .Them her eyes drifted to the figure in his arms and her eyes widened. "May?"

She saw an elder man around his mid 50's behind them with the other girl."Dawn"

Misty panicked "What happened to them?"

She let them in. "Don't worry they are fine" Gary said.

She got Dawn from the elder man and thanked him. 'Wow she is quite strong' They thought. Gary ordered him to wait in car and he obeyed.

Since Dawn's room was the nearest they carried the unconscious figures to the room. The maids called the doctor.

Now Gary and Misty were waiting outside the room while doctor was checking on the girls with maids helping him. It was silence between them but they it was disturbed with a voice "Thank you Oak" Gary was surprised. He did not think highly of her because he had heard about her being an impassive, brutal and fierce business woman. No one knew much about Misty Water flower in the business world she is a mysterious figure. Her achievements were great but very few people have seen her. There were many rumors about her because of her lack of communication and people's lack of knowledge about her. At first he didn't believed them but when he first met her saw those wounds and her attitude he started believing in those rumors. He did not much like her.

'It's her own sister that's why she is so concerned ' he thought.

"For what?"

"For helping my sister and her friend."

'Wait her sister? But three of them have different surnames' He wanted to ask but looking at situation thought against it. "It's OK"

"But what actually happened?"Misty asked with a calm but fierce tone full of rage.

Gary told her everything.

"You can rest on the couch you seem tired."

He nodded but before he could do that the doctor came out. Misty rushed to him."How are they doc?"

"They are alright it seems somebody drugged them a few bruises but don't worry they just need some rest and i have prescribed some medicines just give it to them timely."

"Thank you doc and sorry for disturbing you at this time"

"It's OK child" doctor smiled at her and left.

Gary and Misty entered the room and saw the girls sleeping peacefully and the maids were taking care of them.

"Kasumi sama they are OK you can talk to them tomorrow morning." Daisy said then she noticed Gary. Gary realized and said " I m Gary Misty's colleague." he replied with caution.

Daisy smiled at him warmly "Oh Gary sama your Kasumi sama's friend. I will bring you some tea"

"No thank you very much but I should leave now my family must be worrying" He returned the smile "And please call me Gary no samas"

"But..." She protested.

"Its fine let him go Daisy san come I will lead you to the door" He obeyed.

It was silence between them. "Your name's Kasumi?" "Yes" after that no one said anything.

It was like forever. Finally they were outside the mansion. He was about to walk away. "I owe you this one Oak."Gary turned to look at her. Her eye's showed how genuinely grateful she was. "Please let me know how I can pay you back." She continued.

And now for the first time since he entered the mansion he noticed was wearing a Misty was wearing a cream colored spaghetti top of deep neck with an unbuttoned long sleeved white shirt over it , showing her pale smooth skin of her neck and collar bone. a pair of blue jeans shorts showing her long legs but there were faint black blue marks but barely noticeable. so he ignored them. She was not wearing her specs revealing her beautiful green eyes. Her long orange hair was down unlike her usual tight pony which gave her a professional look. She was looking like a cute 18 year old though he didn't know her actual age. Her beautiful pink lips were just irresistible. Her smell was corrupting his senses.

He stepped towards her backing her against the wall. He bent his head to her ear since she was a head shorter than him. "Are you sure?" He asked with a husky voice in the ears. Two of them were alone outside the mansion. It was a moonlit night and the sparkling water of fountain was making it more beautiful. She wasn't paying attention to him her mind was on the girls she nodded. Gary crashed his lips on hers. He pinned her body against the wall with his own body firmly but not roughly. He started kissing her jaw line down to her throat. He pinned her hands on both sides of her head. Misty was shocked but was too mentally exhausted to resist. She didn't say a thing. He kissed her neck. At that moment he lost it. He sucked the crook of her neck, collar bone then back to her lips again. But all of a sudden realization came upon him. He stopped and guided his lips to her ears whispered with hot breath "I will let you know later." With that he jerked back turned and left.

If Gary would have kissed her for one more second she would have moaned. She slides down the wall. It took all her might to keep herself in control. All the stress took better of her. She still wasn't clear what actually happened. Her hand made its way to the crook of her neck. She could still feel his warm lips against her felt 2 marks seems like bite marks. She was too tired to even think. So she went back to Girls room asked the maids to go and rest they protested but left in the end. She looked after the girls the whole night.

In the car Gary was in deep thought "How did that happened? I almost lost control over me. How can someone make loose me. Even though I don't like her.

* * *

><p><strong>i m really sorry 2- 3 days turned to 20-30 days but I had to prepare for my entrance exams. My collage life will be starting soon to tell you the truth I m little bit scared. I will be going on vacation to my home town, it's been 2 years since I last saw my relatives , I m so excited ^_^. Though sadly I will be gone for 2 months so I won't be updating that's why This is a biiiiiiiiiig chap. Though I might write a small chap before I move, on torturing those 6 idiotic thugs, dedicated to my best friend IPSHA. Thank you guys. <strong>

**I didn't revised it if there are any mistakes let me know.**

**Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys won't be writing any more chapters i was away about an year now because i had live alone in other state so i kind of forgot the plot .

And now that my mom shifted withe me i lost the back up of my plot. so i cant write any more . And i don't get the time from my collage work. And if someone else want to continue they can keep this story or else let me know ill try to write it if i get some spare time.

Sorry and thanks guys.


End file.
